Spesial Frist Kiss
by CiaSintiaIMAKC
Summary: Apa pendapat kalian ketika Dua panggeran sekolah begitu memuja FIRST KISS hingga Membawa mereka kepada dua gadis manis Yang secara tidak sengaja terhubung dengan keduanya akibat sebuah ciumaan ? / kaihun GS and Lubaek GS
1. Chapter 1

Spesial first kiss

Disclaimer : bagi cia KRIS dan LUHAN tetap bagian dari Exo apapun yang terjadi , sooo EXo itu milik EXO-L termaksud cia yeyyy #goyanggoyang bareng abang baekhyun

Author : Ciahuniee ^^

Title : Spesial Frist kiss

Genre : school- romace – comedy

Rate : T

Cast : Kim sehun ( girl ) , Byun baekhyun ( girl ) , Wu jongin , Xi luhan

Pairing : masih rahasia wkwkwk ( ditendang )

Warning : GS ( genderSwitch ) , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada ( karena cia membuat fanfic dengan imajinasi cia yang jongkok cia hanya memakai nama artis kalian #sujut dikaki fans

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

Summary :

Apa pendapat kalian keika

Dua panggeran sekolah begitu mengmuja FRIST KISS hingga

Membawa mereka kepada dua gadis manis

Yang secara tidak sengaja terhubung dengan keduanya akibat sebuah ciumaan ?

Chapter 1 -

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan mengikuti seseorang yeoja berumur sekitar 36 tahun itu yang diketahui sebagai salah satu guru di XXO senior high school , mereka menuju kearah gedung megah yang diketahui didalam nya pasti salah satu kelasnya nanti

Setelah berjalan selama hamper 10 menit , akhirnya mereka verhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan " 10-2" , dari luar gadis cantik-sehun itu dapat mendengar suara riuh dari kelas tersebut

Sonsaengnim yang diketahui bernama yoona itu membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah masuk yang diikuti dengan sehun dengan nmenunduk , suasana yang tadinya riuh langsung senyap , begitu mereka masuk

Guru itu menaruh bukunya diatas meja dan mulai menatap semua murid didalam kelasnya

" selamat pagi anak-anak "

" pagi sonsaeng " sahut semua siswa disitu gak iklas heii kalau bukan karena guru galak didepan mereka mah ogah itu salam dijawab

Guru itu mengangguk , " hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru , jadi berteman baik dengan nya nee , dan kim sehun perkenalkan dirimu " , suruh guru itu pada sehun yang tetap berdiri disampingnya

" perkenalkan nama saya Kim sehun , pindahan dari cina , salam kenal " diakhir perkenalannya sehun menampilkan senyum manisnya

" oke kau akan duduk dengan - " guru itu meedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas dan menemukan kursi kosong disebelah gadis manis berpipi cubby , " nahhh kau duduk dengan byun baekhyun disitu " tunjuk guru itu pada gadis cantik yang duduk sendiri itu . sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan kekursi kosong itu , selama perjalanan sehun mendengar bisikan-bisikan

" heii kenapa dia duduk dengan milik luhan "

" aisss mudahan luhan tidak menghajarnya "

" haruskah kita menahannya "

" heii jangan macam-macam baekhyun itu milik luhan "

" nee aku tidak mau bermasalah dengan luhan "

" sudah biarkan saja , nanti sehun akan menjauh jika luhan mengusirnya "

" Hei apa apaan itu "- pikir sehun , " siapa luhan ? " , sehun mengangkat bahunya dan tidak menanggapi omongan orang itu , sehun sampai dikursi itu dan duduk disebelah gadis cantik bernama baekhyun itu

" anyeong baekhyun-siii " , sapa sehun sambil tersenyum

" nado anyeong sehun-siii , kau cantik sekali " bals baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

" kau juga cantik baekhyun-si , mau menjadi temanku ? "

" tentu , panggil aku baekiee , nee "

" kalau begitu panggil aku hunnie nee baekiee , "

" aiss kalau bukan karena eomma aku sekarang pasti sedang tidu diatas ranjang empukku " keluh seorang namja tampan berkulit tan

Namja tampan satunya hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan teman sekaligus sepupunya itu , " ajjuma mengancammu ? "

" tentu dia bilang akan menyita semua mobilku , what the hell , yang benar aja aku harus naik bis kesekolah , heei tidak akan " keluh namja itu – kai , tipe namja yang tidak perduli lingkungan ckck -_-

" hahahha , kenapa kau begitu malas kesekolah , eooh , "

" heii hyung jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah punya kekasih makanya semangat kesekolah , ckkk menyebalkan "

Namja tampan –luhan itu tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan kai , " makanya kai cari soulmate mu donks , dan ucapkan bye pada first kiss mu yang berharga mu itu hahah , dan ingat babyhyunieeku itu adalah jodoh sekaligus taktirku dan tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun " ucap luhan pelan namun bernada tegas diantara kata-katanya itu

" arra hyung , aku tau sii babyhyuniee mu itu sangat berharga "

" yak hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu " , protes luhan , heii dia tidak suka ada orang yang menyebut nama kesayangan yang diberi olehnya untuk sibelahan jiwa dipakai sembarang orang , dan ingat gadis itu hanya miliknya , asal kalian tau luhan adalah orang yang posesif terhadap barang berlebelkan miliknya .

" arra hyung aku tidak akan merebut belahan jiwamu itu " , kai memutar bola matanya malas , kai bukannya tidak tau kalau luhan adalah orang terpoisesif dengan yeojachigunya itu , kai hanya merasa iri kapan dia bias merasakan seperti yang luhan rasakan , takut kehilangan gadisnya .

" makanya cepat cari soulmatemu , kai "

" arraa ! " , sahut kai , " aku juga berharap segera bertemu dengan gadis yang ditakdirkan untukku , semoga aku bertemu gadis baik seperti gadismu hyung " pikir kai

Ting ! ting !

Bel jam istirat makan siang berbunyi, semua siswa segera kabur dari ruang penyiksaan (baca : kelas )

Yang mengurung mereka selam 120 menit , heii itulah 120 menit terpanjang dalam masa penyiksaan para murit

Para murid keluar kelas dengan berbagai tujuan , anak alim tujuannya mah perpustakaan , anak yang dimabuk cintah mah tujuannya atap sekolah taman lorong , anak gossip mah tujuannya kantin dan lorong-lorong panjang tempat gossip ternyaman , anak labil aka jomblo mah tujuannya satu kantin untuk isi perut gak perduli mah status jomblo ngenesnya o_o

Diantara puluhan siswa didalam kantin , dua gadis cantik yang duduk dimejak pojok kantin dengan makanan diatas meja siap disantap , tidak ada satu orangpun yang mendekat kearah mereka takut dihajar oleh salah satu pemilik gadis itu eohhh , mereka adalah kim sehun dan byun baekhyun

Baekhyun sudah bercerita tentang dirinya yang tidak punya teman , dan sehun yang memahami dan tetap berteman dengan gadis manis ini , dan mereka bersahabat sekarang

Mereka sibuk berbicara sampai , suara riuh para yeoja yang memasuki kantin yang diikuti oleh teriakan histeris ,

Sehun menatap polos kearah para yeoja itu , lain dengan baekhyun yang menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya

" siapa mereka ? " , Tanya sehun , begitu melihat dua sosok namja tampan yang merupakan objek teriakan tidak jelas itu .

" ohh mereka adalah , cucu pemilik sekolah ini " jelas baekhyun singkat

" ohhh pantas gadis-gadis centil itu heboh " , sehun sudah biasa melihat yeoja dari sekolah khusus wanitanya dulu yang sanpai nekat menyelinap masuk kesekolah khusu namja disamping sekolah mereka demi mengejar anak pemilik sekolah yang bernama Choi minho itu , waktu sehun bertanya pada neneknya , neneknya bilang gadis yang begitu adalah gadis centil

" gadis centil " Tanya baekhyun

" nee kata nenekku dulu kalau ada gadis yang begitu berarti mereka adalah gadis centil

" ahhh nee , ayo lanjut makan huniee " , ajak baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh sehun , dua gadis itu mulai melanjutkan acara makannya sambil sesekali bercanda tanpa mereka sadari ada orang yang melangkah mendekat kearah mereka

Baekhyun mengunyah suapan terakhirnya dan menelannya , tangan lentiknya menggapai gelas jusnya , baekhyun mendekatkan gelas kearah mulutnya dan meminum jus stroberrynya santai sampai –

" HAI BABY ! "

xoxoxoxoxox

To be continue ^^

Hahahaha tbc disaat tidak tepat , jangan marah sama cia neee , sengaja dibuat biar gerget

-hayoo siapa yang dipanggil baby tadi ? teruss siapa yang manggil baby tadi ?

Penasaran ? ( reader : kagak , cia : nangis dipojok kamar )

Jangan lupa rivew nee , ditunggu *bighug buat yang baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Spesial First kiss

Disclaimer : bagi cia KRIS dan LUHAN itu tetap bagian dari EXO apapun yang terjadi , sooo EXO itu miliknya EXO-L termaksud cia yeyyy #nari erotis bareng baekyeol

Author : Cia Yihannie ^^ ( cia )

Title : Spesial First kiss

Genre : school- romace – comedy

Rate : T aja dehh ciakan masih belasan

Cast : Kim sehun ( girl ) , Byun baekhyun ( girl ) , Wu jongin , Xi luhan

Pairing : Kaihun and Lubaek

Warning : GS ( genderSwitch ) , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada ( karena cia membuat fanfic dengan imajinasi cia yang jongkok cia hanya memakai nama artis kalian #sujud dikaki fans

…

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

…..

Summary :

Apa pendapat kalian ketika dua pangeran sekolah begitu memuja FIRST KISS hingga

Membawa mereka kepada dua gadis manis

Yang secara tidak sengaja terhubung dengan keduanya

Akibat sebuah ciuman

..

XOXO

..

Chapter sebelumnya

Sehun menatap polos kearah para yeoja itu , lain dengan baekhyun yang menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya

" siapa mereka ? " , Tanya sehun , begitu melihat dua sosok namja tampan yang merupakan objek teriakan tidak jelas itu .

" ohh mereka adalah , cucu pemilik sekolah ini " jelas baekhyun singkat

" ohhh pantas gadis-gadis centil itu heboh " , sehun sudah biasa melihat yeoja dari sekolah khusus wanitanya dulu yang sanpai nekat menyelinap masuk kesekolah khusu namja disamping sekolah mereka demi mengejar anak pemilik sekolah yang bernama Choi minho itu , waktu sehun bertanya pada neneknya , neneknya bilang gadis yang begitu adalah gadis centil

" gadis centil " Tanya baekhyun

" nee kata nenekku dulu kalau ada gadis yang begitu berarti mereka adalah gadis centil

" ahhh nee , ayo lanjut makan huniee " , ajak baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh sehun , dua gadis itu mulai melanjutkan acara makannya sambil sesekali bercanda tanpa mereka sadari ada orang yang melangkah mendekat kearah mereka

Baekhyun mengunyah suapan terakhirnya dan menelannya , tangan lentiknya menggapai gelas jusnya , baekhyun mendekatkan gelas kearah mulutnya dan meminum jus stroberrynya santai sampai –

" HAI BABY ! "

..

XOXO

..

Chapter 2

" HAI BABY ! "

" uhkkkkkk ! " , baekhyun sukses tersedak dengan sangat tidak elitnya , untung air muncratan itu sedikit dan tidak mengenai sehun yang berada tepat didepannya , sehun menatap baekhyun polos

" baekiee gwanchana ? " Tanya sehun khwatir lalu gadis irtu segera mengambil tisu yang terletak didepannya dan menyodorkan kearah baekhyun

" nan gwanchana hunie-ya , " , baekhyun menerima tisu yang diberikan sehun lalu mengelap mulutnya , setelah selesai baekhyun segera membalik badannya , dan seketika matanya menatap horror manusia penyebab insiden muncrat jusnya tadi . orang ditatap hanya memasang wajah tak berdosanya

Orang itu tidak perduli tatapan membunuh dari baekhyun , dia malah duduk dengan santainya disebelah gadis itu dan sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu mungil baekhyun

" siapa gadis ini , baby " Tanya orang itu sambil mengambil jus bekas minuman baekhyun dan mulai meminum jus itu , heii namja itu meminum dibekas bibir baekhyun yang berarti ciuman tidak langsung . #tiba-tiba cia datang bawa toanya kepala sekolah trus teriak cia : andwaeeeeeee ! , #cia langsung dideathglare abang luhan , cia : ambil tas pulang kerumah kris .

" dia sehun sahabatku , jangan jauhkan dia dariku " , ucap baekhyun , meskipun gadis itu tau sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya gara-gara namja itu orang-orang menjauhinya , dan baekhyun tau lebih baik tidak punya teman daripada punya teman tapi hanya namanya saja . dan sekarang baekhyun hanya punya sehun sebagai temannya jadi dia tidak butuh teman lainnya

" arra baby , gadis ini sepertinya anak baik jadi akan ku biarkan dia menjagamu , hehe , salam kenal sehun yaa , aku Xi luhan "

" ne salam kenal luhan sunbae " ,

Luhan membalas ucapan sehun dengan anggukan , luhan lalu beralih kearah baekhyun – gadisnya . " baby ~~~~ "

Baekhyun mendengus malas , " siapa babymu , emangnya aku bayi apa ! " baekhyun mendelik kearah luhan , yang dibalas dengan kekehan namja tampan itu

" kau kan milikku "

" sejak kapan aku milikmu , rusa jelek " , heii apa baekhyun buta , luhan itu sangat tampan kenapa bisa dikatakan jelek

" sejak kau mencuri first kissku , baby ~~ " ucap luhan santai , sedangkan sehun masih cengo menatap kedua orang itu antara paham sama enggak itu maksud .

" Yakk ! aku tidak mencuri first kissmu , yang benar itu kau yang mencuri first kiss ku , rusa jelekk "

" tapi aku sudah bilangkan siapa yang menjadi firstku akan menjadi milikku , dan jika kau menolak aku pastikan detik itu juga kau akan menandatanganii surat nikah kita , kekekeekekeke " luhan mengahiri ucapannya dengan kekehan . namun tak dipungkiri ucapannya tadi mengandung nada mengancam

Baekhyun mendengus , andai waktu itu aku tidak sekolah aku pasti tidak terlibat dengan luhan si rusa jelek ini .

_Flashback ON_

_Semua murid sedang mengikuti upacara penyambutan siswa baru tahun pertama di XOXO senior high school , begitu pula dengan gadis cantik bertubuh mungil bernama baekhyun yang sedari tidak sadar ada bahaya yang mengancamnnya ._

" _Yakk ! luhan hyung bisakah kau tidak melototi terus gadis itu , jika matamu ada laser bisa aku pastikan gadis itu pasti sudah gosong dari tadi " , ucap kai anarkis , pemuda bernama kai itu duduk disamping namja yang dipanggilnya luhan hyung itu . mereka berdua adalah badboy disekolah ini dan jangan lupakan mereka juga seorang pangeran sekolah ini ._

_Lihat saja sekarang waktu semua siswa diwajibkan berbaris dilapangan mengikuti upacara , dua makhluk kelewat tampan inji malah duduk dibawah pohon rindang disamping lapangan basket ._

_Guru dan kepala sekolah mana berani mengusik kedua orang itu , berani mengusik berani dipecat saat itu juga . _

" _kaii " panggil luhan , mendengar namanya dipanggil luhan , kai menoleh kearah luhan , " kau ingat soal , first kiss , siapa yang menjadi first kiss kita , siapapun dia harus menjadi milik kita , bukan begitu " , kai mengangguk menanggapi ucapan luhan , dia masih ingat tentang sumpah mereka berdua tentang first kiss itu ._

" _nee hyung , aku ingat , waee ? " , Tanya kai lagi , jangan-jangan dia bermaksud menjadikan gadis itu miliknya , " yak hyung jangan bilang kau menyukai gadis itu , kau tidak mengenalnya hyung " kai memandang wajah luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum misterius , firasat kai mengatakan ini bukan hal yang baik_

" _heii siapa bilang aku tidak mengenalnya " , lalu luhan menunjukan ponselnya , kai pun mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan luhan padanya , selanjutnya ponsel itu sanggup membuat kai melotot matanya ._

" _hyung kau memata-matainya ? " ucap kai tak percaya_

" _hmm bisa dibilang begitu , kau ingat gadis yang kuceritakan waktu aku tersesat ditaman dan menemukan gadis yang tengah bermain hujan , nahhh dia gadis itu kai " , lucan berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis yang tengah berbaris dilapangan_

_Prook ! prok !_

_Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan yang menandakan upacara penyambutan telah usai , terlihat para siswa mulai bubar dari barisannya , kai masih duduk dibawah pohon namun berlainan dengan luhan yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan kini tampak sedikit menepuk celananya yang terkena debu_

" _kau serius hyuung " Tanya kai saat melihat luhan yang kini mulai melangkah_

" _tentu saja kai , dia itu milikku " ucap luhan lalu mengedipkan matanya kearah kai yang langsung dibalas seolah mau muntah oleh kai , luhan tertawa lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya _

_Luhan berjalan mendekati kerumunan siswa dilapangan itu , suasana yang tadinya riuh kini mendadak sepi , kai dan luhan itu sudah terkenal sejak ujian masuk siswa baru , kecuali seorang gadis manis yang memang tidak mengikuti ujian masuk sebab waktu kelulusan JHS itu dia mendapat peringkat 1 peserta ujian dengan nilai tertinggi disemua sekolah JHS diseoul , luhan tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang yang kini mengarah padanya " BYUN BAEKHYUN " panggil luhan_

_Gadis itu tersentak begitu ada yang memanggil namanya cukup kencang tadinya gadis itu tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa siswi , gadis itu menatap bingung kearah pemuda yang memanggilnya , luhan menggerakan telunjuknya menyuruh gadis itu mendekat kearahnya , namun gadis itu masih diam , seorang siswi yang tadinya berbicara dengan baekhyun mendorong punggung baekhyun , hingga gadis itu sukses terdorong kedepan dan menabrak badan luhan_

_Luhan mengedipkan matanya kearah siswi yang mendorong baekhyun tadi , luhan kini memegang kedua bahu baekhyun dan menegakkan badan gadis itu , " kau pernah melakukan first kiss " _

" _Eh ? " baekhyun bingung dia tidak mengenal pemuda didepannya kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang first kissnya , _

" _heii aku bertanya padamu " ucap luhan _

" _ehh itu be-belum , pacaran saja aku tidak pernah " jawab baekhyun gugup gadis itu segera menundukan wajahnya ketika pemuda didepannya ini menatapnya begitu intens _

" _Benarkah kalau begitu kau milikku "_

" _Ehh ? hmmpp " ucapan baekhyun terhenti ketika bibir luhan mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya , semua orang disana diam membeku bagai patung , suasana dilapangan itu begitu sunyi , kai yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh hanya menggelengkan kepalanya " luhan hyuntg benar-benar menyukai gadis itu ternyata " _

_Awalnya luhan hanya berniat menempelkan saja , namun entah kenapa bibir itu terasa begitu manis dibibirnya , perlahan luhan mulai melumat bibir itu pelan tak dapat luhan pungkiri ada bibir gadis ini begitu memabukan " byee byeeee … First kissku " pikir luhan sambil masih melumat bibir itu_

_Baekhyun ? gadis itu masih diam membeku saking terkejutnya , kini tangan luhan beralih memeluk pinggang ramping baekhyun dan satu tangannya lagi menahan tengkuk baekhyun , luhan masih setia mencium gadis itu hingga dirasa ada remasan dikemejanya depannya , luhan melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela , tanpa melepaskan rangkulan dipinggang gadis itu luhan beralih menatap semua orang disitu _

" _dia milikku , jika ada yang menyentuhnya jangan harap melihat indahnya mentari besok , mengerti " ancam luhan dan entah kenapa semua orang disana mengangguk serentak , luhan tersenyum melihat hal itu kini pandangannya beralih pada gadis didalam pelukannya dengan lengan mungil gadis itu yang masih meremas kemeja depannya , sepertinya gadis itu belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya , luhan memandang bibir cerry yang tanpak sedikit merah dan bengkak itu , dan mulai detik ini bibir itu dan semua yang berada didiri gadis ini adalah miliknya_

_Dan setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau mendekati baekhyun , mereka takut akan ancaman luhan pernah seorang pemuda berusaha mendekati baekhyun menurut luhan( meskipun sebenarnya pemuda itu hanya mendekati baekhyun karena mereka teman sekelompok untuk pelajaran biologi ) dan orang itu berakhir 7 hari dirumah sakit dan sejak saat itu baekhyun baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah dihak patenkan , kalau seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah MILIK seorang XI LUHAN_

_Flashback OFF_

" Sayang ~~ " bisik luhan tepat ditelinga baekhyun , membuat gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya , baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya namun

-cup-

Pergerakan tiba-tibanya itu membuat pipinya bersentuhan dengan bibir luhan yang memang masih setia menatap baekhyun dari dekat , baekhyun kaget dan segera memegang pipinya meskipun sudah ditutupi luhan masih dapat melihat rona merah dipipi cubby itu , gadisnya terlihat sangat manis jika merona begitu

" sayang kau merona " ucap luhan santai , membuat pipi baekhyun semakin merah , baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya , " kita pergi hunnie " ucap baekhyun lalu menarik lengan sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan luhan yang masih tersenyum senang , lumayan kan mendapat ciuman dari gadisnya yaahh meskipun itu tidak disengaja

" Hahahaha dia lucu sekalii " ucap luhan sambil tertawa

" hyung kau kenapa tertawa sendiri " Tanya kai begitu dirinya sampai dimeja itu tadi kai sempat ketoilet , dan hanya luhan saja yang menghampiri baekhyun tadi , luhan tersenyum kearah kai sambil memainkan gelas jus baekhyun tadi " kau melewatkan hal yang menarik kai " ucap luhan lalu meminum jus itu hingga habis

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak perduli dan mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah dipesannya tadi

..

XOXO

..

Sehun kini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong , dia akan pulang bersama baekhyun tapi baekhyun sedang keruang guru untuk mengantar tugasnya , jadi baekhyun menyuruh sehun untuk menunggunya ditaman didekat parkiran sekolah , sehun pun mengiyakannya

Gadis itu kini sampai dipersimpangan digedung itu , " ehh ke lantai satu itu , kekanan atau kekiri yaaa " ucap gadis itu bingung , " oke kiri " ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan pasti kearah kiri namun terhenti " sepertinya kearah kanan dehh " ucap gadis itu lalu berbalik tiba-tiba hingga menabrak orang didepannya , badannya sedikit linglung mukin setelah ini sehun akan mencium indahnya lantai

Sret ! untuk sesaat sehun merasa badannya ditarik kuat dan kini badannya serasa menubruk sesuatu yang keras , mata sehun yang tadinya terpejam membuka perlahan , mata sehun sukses bertatapan dengan mata tajam didepannya , keduanya masih terdiam saling mencoba menyelami mata indah dihapan mereka masin-masing tak dapat dipungkiri jantung keduanya tanpak berdetak skencang , mereka berdua tetap saling menatap tanpa ada yang berniat memutuskan kontak mata itu , perlahan namun pasti wajah orang dihapan sehun mulai mendekat kewajah sehun hingga –

" YAKKK ! WU JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEHUNNIEKU ! " teriak baekhyun kaget , heii siapa yang tidak kaget melihat posisi dua orang itu , posisi sehun yang kini berada dipelukan kai dengan lengan kai yang merangkul indah dipingang sehun dan juga wajah keduanya yang berdekatan itu membuat baekhyun panik sehingga teriak sekencang itu , membuat luhan yang berada disamping baekhyun menutup kedua kupingnya , gadisnya ini punya keahlian untuk membuat orang tuli mendadak

Teriakan nyaring itu sukses membuat dua orang itu memutuskan acara tatap-tatapan tadi , sehun yang kaget langsung menjauhkan badannya dari pemuda itu tak dapat dihindari warna merah kini mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya , begitu pula kai yang melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang sehun kini tangan pemuda itu beralih naik kedadanya sendiri entah kenapa rasanya nyaman dan tenang ketika gadis itu berada dipelukannya , Deg—jantung kai semakin berdetak kencang heii baru memikirkannya saja jantungnya sudah mempompa dua kali lebih cepat

Setelah mengambil napas panjang baekhyun melangkah cepat kearah sehun dan langsung menarik lengan sehun dan pergi meninggalkan kai yang masiih bengong dengan tangan didada plus muka bego nya , luhan yang tadi bersama baekhyun kini pun ditinggal baekhyun yang sudah membawa lari sehun , luhan menghampiri kai yang masih memegang dadanya yang terus berdetak kencang

" apa yang kau lakukan pada sehun kai , kau membuat gadis ku marah " ucap luhan sambil menepuk bahu kai yang masih bengong dengan tangan didada itu , kai pun berbalik kearah luhan dengan gerakan patah-patah membuat kening luhan mengerut , ' ada apa dengan anak ini ' pikir luhan tak biasanya kai bersikap gaje gini

" jadi namanya sehun " Tanya kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan tadi , luhan yang ditanya oleh kai pun hanya menajwab dengan anggukan kepala

" HYUUUNG AKU JATUH CINTAA " teriak kai sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri membayangkan gadis itu yang kini berada dipelukannya

" MWOO KAU JATUH CINTA ? pada siapa ? " Tanya luhan aneh , bagaimana bisa kai secepat itu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yaahh meskipun dia juga jatuh cinta dengan cepat pada baekhyun di pandangan pertama mereka ,

" AKU JATUH CINTA PADA SEHUN HYUNG SEHUUN ! " ucap kai yang kini beralih memeluk luhan erat , luhan mengerutkan keningnya hingga

" sehun ? kau jatuhnya pada seh- MWOOO KAU JATUH CINTA PADA SEHUN ! "

..

To Be Continue ^^

Gimana udah panjang kan ini udah 2k lebih loohh malah hampir 3k loohh ,

Nahh kai udah ketemu sama sehunnya , tapi tenang cia enggak bakal buat kai mudah untuk mendapatkan seorang sehun NYAHAHAHAHA #ciaketawa setan bareng baekhyun

Siapa yang setuju kita buat Kai tersiksa ? angkat tangan yang setuju #cia cari dukungan buat siksa kai

…

Ohh iya cia mau ngucapin banyak terima kasiihh untuk senior-senior yang sudah banyak member masukan atau saran untuk ciaa

#hormat sujud sembah

…

Ini balasan rivewnya ^^

Handik: iya ini udah cia perbaiki kok , makasiih udah Review ^^

Utsukushii02: ini chapter 2 nya , maaf ya kalau mengecewakan , gumawo udah review ^^

Levy95: iya ini udah next kok , gumawo udah review ^^

Syakila: iyaa ini udah next kok , makasiih udah bilang cerita gaej cia seru and gumawo atas reviewnya ^^

: iya ini udah cia lanjut kok , gumawo atas reviewnya ^^

CutRabiatul: iyaa ini udah cia lanjut kok , gumawo udah review ^^

Daddykaimommysehun: iyaa nihh luhan posesif banget kalau ngyangkut baekhyun maklum luhan kan pelit enggak suka berbagi #duakk cia ditendang luhan , sehun gitu lohh udah baik hati , enggak sombong , rajin menabung pula tuuh #muji sehun #dapat pelukan gratis dari sehun , ini kaihun nya udah ketemu tapi diganggu baekhyun hehe , gumawo reviewnya nee ^^

Luckygirl91: yapp cerita cia mudah ditebak yaa #pundung pojokan , ini udah next kok , gumawo rivewnya ^^

Dia luhane : yapp TBC memang harus dibasmi hehe , iyaa ini udah dilanjut kok , gumawo rivewnya ^^

Kiky seyeong: udah ketemu kok mereka Cuma momentnya dirusak sama dia #tunjuk baekhyun hehehe , iyaa ini udah cia lanjut , gumawo reviewnya ^^

Nagisa kitagawa: kyaaa jugaa #cia gaje hehehe , ini udah ada kaihun momentnya ^^ , gumawo reviewnya ^^

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau apapun , dan maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan , kalau memang ada bakal cia balas dichapter selanjutnya ^^

And makasiih juga buat yang udah follow and favorite kan cerita aneh cia

Dan juga makasiih banget yang udah memFollow dan memFavorite kan cia #bungkuk 90 derajat

Cia terharu banget ternyata cerita aneh cia bisa diterima juga

…

Cia ngetik ini sempet-sempetin aja padahal booo tugas numpuk didepan mata , maklum saking teladannya cia liat buku aja udah malas -_-

Tapi kalau liat video naruto atau korea , lajunya ehhhh

Ampee eror ini laptop gara-gara kelamaan nonton hehe

Okee sekian dulu bacot ciaa ,

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kalian , dan juga kesalahan cia dalam penulisannya

Moment kaihunnya masih sedikit soalnya cia mau buat kisah lubaeknya dulu soo mereka kan nanti jadi malaikat sama setannya untuk hubungan KAIHUN , bisa tebak kan antara LUBAEK yang jadi setan sama malaikatnya hihihi ^^

Akhir kata mohon review nee ^^

Yang review cia doain mimpinya didatangi pujaan hatinya masing-masing #ngekkk cia ngrayu


End file.
